


Things to Consider

by PinkCanary



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCanary/pseuds/PinkCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four awkward conversations after S2M8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to Consider

There is really altogether too much arguing for two people planning a children's morale booster.

"We can have a disco and play lots of Katy Perry and One Direction..." Jack is insisting.

"But a story time segment would be much more appropriate for the younger ones..." Phil interjects.

"Yeah, we can read something from our vast library of children's literature! What do you think the wee ones would prefer - 50 Shades of Grey or The Da Vinci Code? Oh, I think we have all of the Twilight books, if you think that would be more "appropriate".

Eugene can tell that Phil is scowling, even without being able to see his face. 

"I'm not even going to ask why your iPod contains so much One Direction and Katy Perry. I don't think 'I Kissed a Girl' is exactly the sort of theme that you-"

Zoe interrupts Phil before the argument becomes truly detrimental to the Fraternal Alliance. In the end, the art contest is the best that the four DJs can come up with.

She just hopes that she can find an excuse not to be present for the judging.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Jody finds Simon in the training area. He's running laps on their too-small track, an uncharacteristic stormy preoccupied look on his face. She falls into step beside him.

"Good news."

He looks up at her and his posture nearly sags in relief. "You're not...?"

"Nope. It started today."

He sighs audibly. "It's a good thing. You know how I feel about you, but..."

It really would have been the worst thing that could have happened. Two _runners_ , in the zombie apocalypse, in a recently-bombed shell of a safe haven... And though Jodi knew that Simon really liked her, he still flirted with Five and Janine and even _Sam_ with as much attention as he put into breathing. He was a distraction - a _fun_ distraction, a warm body to bury all of her fears and nightmares into. 

And yet, the weight of the "what if" hung between them as they pounded wordlessly around the track.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Archie giggled as she re-read Jamie's note. She was so pleased - a like letter from a handsome man! Pieter was just so silly for breaking up with her...

She had to carefully consider her response to him. 

She thought for a moment, before deciding that asking about sleeping arrangements in his firehouse was not too forward for a first letter. She did live in a twelve-woman dorm in New Canton, after all.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

She's back in Abel and laying twined with Sam in the tent that they've shared since Nadia's betrayal almost got her killed, when he asks the question.

"Did you ever think about having kids? You know, _before_."

He's stroking her hair and acting way too casual for such a loaded question. 

"Yeah, of course. I always assumed that I would have them one day. Obviously things have changed, though. Not many happy families left, I guess." She paused thoughtfully before speaking again. "I worked as a nanny for a family in France during a gap year before I went to uni, and I really enjoyed it."

"Is that where you learned to do that.... thing. With the bed sheet?"

Five laughed. "Yeah. It's a called a rucksack carry. You can carry a kid - or an injured adult, for that matter - using any piece of fabric. It's great for when you have a toddler who is too tired to walk the rest of the way home.... or when you're running from zombies with two school children." 

"It's cool. You should show the other runners. It could be really useful if someone gets injured."

She smiled and curled a little closer into his embrace. "What about you? Did you ever think about having kids?"

Sam is silent for a moment, and his hand stills in her hair. "I'm starting to."


End file.
